The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Infinity (Series Finale)
Stones of Fate is the seventy-fifth episode of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!, while Infinity is the 3-part series finale. Summary for Stones of Fate Captain America is battling Batroc the Leaper, when he receives a call from Iron Man, "Hey, Cap, I need you to come over to Stark Industries quick", Captain America, "Now is the best time, Tony?", as he punches Batroc in the face. Tony, "Hurry!, fast", Cap shakes hands with Agent Quartermain on capturing Batroc, then Cap got on his bike and rode to Stark Industries. He took the elevator, and meets Iron Man glowing in the dark. Cap, "You wanted to see me, Tony?". Iron Man said, "You bet, and we just wanna say...", lights turned on, as the Avengers, West Coast Avengers, Sharon Carter, Bucky, Black Widow, the Illuminati and the Fantastic Four shouted, "Suprise!", today was Cap's birthday. Hawkeye, "Congrats, Cap, you are modernly 24, chronigically 93!", with 93 on top, with 24 at the bottom on the cake, Sharon said, "I even asked Director Fury to have Batroc keep you busy while we prepared", Cap, "No kidding". Thing questioned, "Come on, are ya just gonna stand or ya gonna make a wish?", Hawkeye, "Come on, my hands are getting tired of carrying the cake too long", Cap just blew out the candles, Tony asked, "So, what you wish for?", Cap, "Sorry, we can never tell anyone what their wish was", everyone laughed. Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Thanos uses the completed Infinity Gauntlet, "Happy Birthday, Captain, i know what you wish for", as he uses the mind gem to reveal an eldery Steve Rogers with Peggy Carter, as he smirks evily. Theme Song Back at Stark Industries, the Avengers said goodbye to the guests of the party. While Steve was standing outside of the view with a worried look, while Sharon came to him asking what was wrong, Steve remembered the events in "The Last American Dream", of when Nightmare put him through, which was his birthday wish. Tony comes by and comforts Steve that it's all in the past and try to let it go. Then they fell asleep, when suddenly Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to go inside their minds, he starts off with Captain America, since it's his birthday, he goes inside Cap's mind: he sees a young Steve Rogers joining the military, and then getting experimented on Project: Rebirth, and he suddenly grows strong, then when one of the members of Hydra shot Erskine, Captain America chases after him and stops him, and moves on to him beginning training, and putting on the suit, and fighting the Red Skull, and then saw who he got on ice. Then he went inside Tony's, seeing how he was kidnapped by the terrorists, and how he became Iron Man, and how he gained help from Ho Yinsen. Then inside Thor's, he sees how he became the God of Thunder, and the reason why he left Asgard, then inside Bruce's mind, where he sees how he became the Hulk, which enraged Bruce into Hulk to get out of his head. He then went inside Wasp's mind, including Hank's, how they became Ant-Man and Wasp. Then he went inside Black Panther's mind, who was meditating, he sees how he became the king of Africa, as T'Chaka's successor, which made Panther almost fall, until Spider-Man saved him. Then Thanos went into Los Angeles to access the West Coast Avengers' minds, first he went inside Hawkeye's, how he was trained by Swordsman and Trickshot, and how he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after infiltrating Cross Technologies, then he went inside Mockingbird's, how he became Mockingbird and one with the West Coast Avengers. Then inside Rhody's, involving how he became War Machine and Iron Patriot, and Wonder Man's, on how he became Wonder Man, then inside Tigra's, on how she became Tigra and finally inside Moon Knight's. Then he went back to Stark Towers, he went inside Carol's mind, on how she became Ms. Marvel, and then Vision's, on how he was created by Ultron, then inside Spider-Man's head, on how he became Spider-Man, then he went inside Falcon's, on how he became under control of Dell Rusk. Then went inside She-Hulk's mind, simply enraging her, and finally he went inside Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's, but when he went too far, he simply brought out Scarlet Witch's full potential, simply hurting people, then the West Coast Avengers came along, and overpowered her. They take her to S.H.I.E.L.D., for studies, while they were studying her. Meanwhile, Thanos tells Kang about their origins, then they see Quicksilver whispering quietly to Scarlet Witch's, Thanos realized he wants her to alter reality, then Thanos crashed into the Helicarrier, the Avengers confronted him, realizing he was the problem that caused Hulk, She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch to go rageful, suddenly, Wanda's powers started glowing, and Thanos used the Gauntlet to start using the powers, to go back into 1943, Thanos witnesses Captain America and Bucky confronting the Red Skull on the ship, as he was about to escape, then Thanos made it backfire, by using Wanda's powers on Red Skull's eject switch, and caused Captain America to break Bucky free, as they fall into the ocean, with the ship blowing up, killing Red Skull. They swam out onto shore, Bucky is left paralyzed, they triumphantly won. In 2013, Steve wakes up, to see he is old, and sees Peggy with him. Steve looked out the window and wondered, what just happened, as there are Sentinels enslaving humans. Summary for Infinity: House of M Steve is seen walking around the whole place, and stops at a retirement home, where he sees elderly people playing chess, and meets with his old friend, Bucky bound to a wheelchair, who explains that Magneto had conquered the Earth in 1979 and became the world's dictator for mutants, and had Sentinels re-programmed to serve Mutantkind, then a man named Stan Lee came to Steve, saying, "It's never too late to do the right thing, nuff said", then Steve said to Bucky and went to look for the Avengers Mansion, which is old and dusty, then suddenly, he is attacked by a seemingly corrupted S.H.I.E.L.D. Theme Song Steve wakes up, on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, he sees man in a chair, Steve asks Fury what is going on, but it is revealed to be Sebastian Shaw in the chair, who is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in this reality. Summary for Infinity: Alternate World That it is based off the Infinity Crisis, and that it shows what kind of earth would be like if alternated. Summary for Infinity: The Final Battle TBA Cast *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Wally Wingert as Hank Pym *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel *Peter Jessop as Vision *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man *Lance Reddick as Falcon *Alyson Stoner as She-Hulk *Mark Hildreth as Quicksilver *Kate Higgins as Scarlet Witch *Chris Cox as Hawkeye *Elizabeth Daily as Mockingbird *Christopher B. Duncan as Luke Cage *Khary Payton as Cloak *Kirk Thornton as Moon Knight, Namor *Phil LaMaar as Wonder Man *Michael Ironside as Thanos *Jonathan Freeman as Kang the Conqueror *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw Trivia *This is what led to Wolverine and the X-Men. *Altered reality with the heroes: **Captain America: An aged veteran married to Peggy, after his retirement at the end of World War II. **Iron Man: owner of Stark Enterprises, a company given to him by his father. He is a winning contestant on 'Sapien Death Match', a reality TV fighting show which involves humans in power-armor battling each other. He lives in the shadow of his father, and has been developing a superior armor to protect himself. Iron Man earned the admiration of human and mutant alike, including Magneto himself, when he and a team of Sapien Death Match fighters stopped a terrorist plot to kill hundreds of mutants with 'gene bombs.' **Bruce Banner/Hulk: Bruce Banner is living with a tribe of Aborigines in Australia, where he is gaining mastery of his dual nature, and has been roped into A.I.M.'s resistance movement **Avengers: employed by Luke Cage as a Human Resistance against Magneto: ***Luke Cage: Leader of the Avengers ***Hawkeye: A member of the Avengers, and lover of Mockingbird. ***Cloak: Looks up to Luke as a father figure. ***Iron Fist: A member of the Avengers. ***Moon Knight: A member of the Avengers. ***Black Cat: A member of the Avengers. ***White Tiger: A member of the Avengers. ***Misty Knight: A member of the Avengers. ***Tigra: A member of the Avengers. ***Mockingbird: A member of the Avengers, and lover of Hawkeye. ***Lotus Shinchuko: A member of the Avengers. **Hank Pym: a disenfranchised worker in Stark Industries. **Wasp: a fashion designer. **Ms. Marvel: America's favorite superheroine and goes by the name of Captain Marvel. **Wonder Man: A famous actor. **Falcon: A police detective. **Vision: An experiment of Stark Enterprises. **Black Widow: an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who previously served as a member of the Soviet Super-Soldiers during Magneto's rise to power. **Black Panther: controls a number of African nations apparently in a union with Storm. **Masters of Evil: ***Hood: Leader ***Absorbing Man: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Batroc the Leaper: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Blizzard: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Chemistro: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Cobra: A member of the Masters of Evil, and only one with Crossbones, Mister Hyde and Thunderball to escape and not die. ***Constrictor: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Crossbones: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Madame Masque: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Mister Hyde: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Nitro: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Sandman: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Titania: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Wizard: A member of the Masters of Evil. ***Wrecking Crew: Members of the Masters of Evil. **Spider-Man: having the time of his life as a famous pro wrestler. He lives in a spacious condo with his wife Gwen and son Richie. He also owns a corporate empire that recently acquired Oscorp. Despite this luxurious life, Peter is living with the burden of a lie because the public doesn't know that his powers were not a mutation. He uses his wealth to protect his family from the racist world. Uncle Ben is still alive and he and Aunt May are in good health. *Magneto: Is dictator of the United States and the Head of the House of Magnus *Quicksilver: Heir to the House of Magnus. *Scarlet Witch: Heir to the House of Magnus. *Sabretooth: Magneto's assassin. *S.H.I.E.L.D.: - under Magneto's management, upon his victory to overthrow Earth **Sebastian Shaw: The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Garrison Kane: The commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. **John Greycrow: The captain of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Diamond Lil: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Marrow: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Micromax: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Mystique: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nightcrawler: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Rogue: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Sasquatch: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Toad: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Northstar: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Aurora: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Wolfsbane: Member of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Fearsome Four: **Doctor Doom: Leader of the Fearsome Four. **Invisible Woman: Valeria Doom, wife of Doom. **Inhuman Torch: Johnny Storm, stuck with Doom, mourns for Reed and Susan. **It: Ben Grimm, was considered a monster, mourns for Reed and Susan. Category:Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD